The Golden Leviathan
by GECOgally
Summary: little idea... Leviathan with Daemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this may seem like a crap idea but it wont leave my head. Leviathan crew in a Golden Compass setting! No, Will and Lyra are NOT in this, no, you don't have to have read the book to really understand. There are still clankers and Darwinists. Takes place just as Alek finds Deryn, because that's when the fun starts.**

"Alek, Volger will get angry…" Emmaline whispered frantically in Alek's ear, "I still have scratches from the last time you did something stupid and Annabelle took it out on me."

"It is an entire ship of souls in need," Alek snapped, "what kind of a leader will I be if I ignore that?"

"You'll be a dead one if you go through with this," said Emmaline, "The whole point of us being here is to stay _out _of the mess, not stick our noses where they don't belong!"

Alek ignored this. If Volger and Annabelle could keep secrets, so could he and Emmaline. Though his faith in Emmaline keeping quiet when Annabelle growled was not too strong. She had always been afraid of the German Shepherd Daemon. The largest she herself could manage was an overgrown cat. Her current form was an arctic fox, padding not so silently beside him. They had been trekking through the ice for a while now. It would not make any difference if he went back now, seeing they had come so far.

Finally they came to the airship. Men everywhere, with their Daemons sniffing about in the forms of grotesque six legged dogs. Alek felt a shiver go down his spine. So the rumors of Darwinists fabricating their own Daemons were true. He was almost regretting his decision, and Emmaline knew it.

"You know what? This _was _a good idea! I think we should just head down there and say 'hello gentlemen! I see you have ungodly six legged creatures as Daemons. Do you want to lock me up and do the same to my Daemon?" Emmaline said, "Honestly Alek, we should head back. We have time after all."

Emmaline had won. Alek wanted desperately to go back, but he could not leave broken men to die in the cold. He also could not give Emmaline the pleasure of being right.

Just then, she winced and became her most threatening form, which was a pathetically small and unthreatening wildcat, and faced what looked to be a colossal she wolf. Alek's breath froze. The creature was not a wild animal, they would have been better off if it were, it was a Daemon. A Daemon that would tell its master they were there. The massive wolf did not growl however, and it did not look to be fabricated. It swung its head in a gesture of 'follow me' and Alek found he had little choice. The wolf did not lead them to the front of the ship where important people were most likely waiting, it lead them to behind the ship, where a boy was curled up. The creature nudged her master and looked to Alek for help.

This was after all why he was here, to help people, but this boy might as well be dead.

"I suppose it has some point to it," Emmaline said.

The Wolf nudged her master again, a boy with fine features and blonde hair. Alek might have had the intention to pull the wolf off the boy if touching another person's daemon in any shape or form acceptable. Alek shook his shoulder, making his eyes flutter. When his eyes opened, the wolf changed into a very large ferret and wrapped its body around his neck.

"What in blazes…? Who are you…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you for the reviews! Second, because we all know what happens next, and after that, and after that, I'm doing a TIME SKIP!**

**This skips to after Behemoth, and if anyone wants me to do a scene from the books with Daemons in it, I would be glad to dedicate a chapter to that.**

**With that in mind I begin!**

It was wonderful to be back aboard the _Leviathan. _Deryn could feel the hum of all the living creatures in their lifelong balance of running a ship. Oliver seemed just as happy, all the smells and noises far better than before. He had not enjoyed his time in Istanbul, it being mechanical hell. But nothing compared to being back where they belonged, well, almost where they belonged. Oliver had to be known as 'Olivia' and still could not utter a word for fear of being discovered. Still, it was better than silently helping print papers in the form of a gorilla while Lillit's snake of a daemon tried to flirt.

Though Deryn was not working more than simply taking up Volger is breakfast, she knew it was good to be back. Volger and his Daemon what's-her-snout had already guessed her secret. That damn dog had sniffed Oliver out when they practiced combat. Blast them both. Luckily Emmaline, Alek's Daemon, was too small and afraid for a good wrestling match.

"I would never even think of it," Oliver grumbled in a low voice, "I would hate to hurt…"

Deryn grunted with annoyance. Oliver stopped his train of thought when he saw his mistress's face.

"It would be rude to harm a lady Daemon, that's all!" Oliver said quickly.

Both Oliver and Deryn tried to fool both themselves and each other about their affections toward the prince and his Daemon.

"Since when are you a gentleman?" Deryn snapped.

"Since when are you a moony girl at a village dance?" Oliver retorted, "Beside, Emmaline is so…fragile. I simply am not taking on a fight I can win with my eyes closed."

Quite obviously, Oliver had been spending quite a lot of time with Dr. Barlow's owl Daemon, Mathew.

"She's gotten a bit tougher," Deryn said, "But then again Alek has too."

Oliver did not say anything to this. A Daemon was based on one's spirit, which Deryn had quite a lot of. Therefore, Oliver could transform into a lion if he wanted to. When Deryn had first met Alek, he was a shivering excuse of a boy still deep within his sadness over the death of his parents. This made Emmaline considerably tiny. Her favorite form would be a mouse, or a small cat. When Alek needed to climb up to the spine, she was a bee hummingbird, when she had wanted to cool down from egg watch in a basin of water, she was a tadpole. The most threatening form she could manage was perhaps a fox, if she worked very hard at it. This was nothing to Oliver's forms of tigers and wolves, eagles and sharks.

Recently though, she had become a crow rather than a hummingbird, a large frog instead of a tadpole, and a considerably larger cat. Perhaps there would be a day when Emmaline would be strong enough to fight for Alek, but then at that time Alek would be able to fight for himself.

When Daemon and mistress came to the door to Volger's room, Oliver stiffened.

"Alek and Emmaline are in there," he whispered.

Deryn rolled her eyes. Oliver was so much more lovey dovey than she was. She knocked and was greeted by a very moody looking Alek. Behind him, Emmaline was perched on a table next to Volger and his barking dog.

"Oh its you," a stern female voice said, "We are in the middle of something, leave the tray there."

Deryn did.

"Leave us now"

Oliver faced the massive dog. Deryn knew he wanted more than anything to say 'make me' but that would give the bitch reason to taunt his very deep voice.

"Wait," Alek said looking a bit brighter, "Dylan is an ally, and his Daemon cannot speak,"

He looked apologetically to Oliver and continued.

"Dylan, there is some bad news. It complicates things…"

"I thought things were already barking complicated!" Deryn said, "What's wrong this time, another scroll?"

Alek shook his head. "You may have heard from other crewman, the Holy Father is dead."

Deryn had heard little bits of conversation about the pope, but he was _dead?_

"The pope was the only man who could vouch for me, and without him this document could be a fake," Alek held up the scroll. Barking spiders, did he _sleep _with the barking thing?

Deryn noticed that Volger's face had contorted in anger.

"Ihre Hoheit," he snapped, "Ihr sagend zu viel"

"ich habe Ihnen erklärt, dass wir ihm vertrauen können" Alek said angrily, "neben, weiß Dylan alles bereits"

Volger glared at Deryn, his bitch at Oliver.

"Tell me exactly what you know," he hissed.

"Everything," Alek interrupted, "Dylan is an ally, we can trust him."

Volger sighed.

"aber vertraut er uns?" he said. Alek looked confusedly at Dylan then waved it away.

"It does not matter. Dylan has known my secrets for a long time now and can keep them easily."

During this time, Emmaline had slipped down to where Oliver sat at attention. She was a fox and he was his favorite form of a wolf. Deryn felt a shiver go down her spine as Emmaline greeted her friend. Girls were so touchy with each other, especially female daemons. This made Oliver go mad with affection. Barking males. She felt the heat go to her face and the crackling raced across her skin. Barking sly fox. Emmaline took this moment to speak in a soft and shaky voice.

"Olivia has yet to talk to me, and I know she will be reluctant to speak to anyone else. Dylan is therefore the same, right? If Dylan and Olivia have their dark little pasts, then they do. It makes them all the more trustworthy," Emmaline turned her face to Oliver's, "Well, that is if you _were _actually hiding something, you aren't right?"

If wolves could blush, Oliver would turn red. He shook his head 'no' and distanced himself from her. She became a squirrel and scampered up Alek's arm and onto his shoulder.

Volger's dog Daemon growled. Emmaline became a moth.

Just then, a message lizard called for Deryn to report to the spine. She sighed departed from the room. Barking Counts, barking Daemons, barking Princes.


	3. Chapter 3

**WHEEE I STILL EXIST! **

Alek patted Emmaline's head. She curled worriedly around his arm.

"Something is troubling you," she said.

"Its what Volger said," Alek replied, "Dylan and Olivia cant be hiding anything can they? They're our strongest allies."

Emmaline sighed.

"Well I always thought Olivia was a little odd," she said, "The same can be said for Dylan, but when we first met she was so tough, willing to wrestle and fight a bit, but now she never fights me. She is nervous whenever she touches me. The way she acts is almost gentlemanly."

"I never noticed anything between Dylan and I," Alek said.

Emmaline crawled up to his face and nuzzled him.

"I love you Alek, but you're not too bright when it comes to noticing details."

Blushing, Alek got up and locked his door from the inside.

"You think something happened in Istanbul?" Alek asked.

"I'm not sure," Emmaline said, "I think it started before that fencing lesson. Perhaps she is trying to be more proper or something."

"That can't be right," Alek said, "Dylan hates being proper, I doubt Olivia is too different."

"I'll never know," Emmaline said, a little sadly, "She doesn't talk to me."

"Do not blame yourself for that," Alek said, "She went into a vow of silence when Dylan's father died."

"I'm not sure if I believe that, she looks like she wants to talk but she doesn't." Emmaline said.

Paranoid as always, Emmaline thought that Olivia hated her. Alek might need to talk it over with Dylan, maybe the boy could convince his Daemon to talk. Emmaline turned into a mouse, worriedly fiddling with her small hands.

"I wonder of I did anything? Said anything?" she muttered into her revolving fingers.

Before Alek could convince her otherwise, she scampered into a message lizard tube. Probably to go beg forgiveness. He felt a small tug on his soul as she left, the reaction when any Daemon distanced herself too much, but Alek had been eating the food of soldiers, drugged so daemons could split from their masters if they needed to.

Alek began to think about Dylan. Was he hiding something? He would have to figure this one out himself, Emmaline being in an emotional wreck.

**Okay this one is really short. I'm sorry that the plot isn't really moving, but things'll happen. Still, if anyone has a scene that they would like me to write with Oliver and Emmaline, then tell me **


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver trotted silently beside Deryn, trying not to think. Dæmon reading was a very rare talent, but at times he was more than a little suspicious about her ability to tell emotion. Perhaps she could even sense his thoughts. It wasn't really fair to act this way, after all, most Dæmons can read their humans and they never seem to mind. Something about it made Oliver weary though, weary enough to keep secrets from his beloved Deryn. She didn't keep secrets from him, and was saying something on this ship. _Some war we've gotten into even if a human can't trust their Dæmon to tell the truth._ Oliver thought before he could stop himself. Deryn's head snapped down.

"What do you mean Ollie?" She said, confused.

"I didn't say anything," Grunted Oliver as quietly as he could, "I'd think I've gotten good at that."

She smiled and patted his head, sending more pangs of guilt through his heart. Blisters how he loved her.

"I know Ollie, sometimes I forget is all," they resumed their walk, "I miss talking to you, but probably not as much as you miss talking in general."

In a way Oliver knew what would come next.

"I know it is painful to keep lying to the two of them. Worse when you can't even speak to a certain Dæmon princess, or whatever you'd call her."

He could just as well read the last thought. _You give up so much for me Ollie._

Suddenly there was the frantic scampering sound from above. Heavier than a lizard, with claws that tapped the Message tubes. A commit of fur latched onto Oliver's face. Deryn knew who it was immediately, and he hoped to whatever angels there were that she was wrong. But alas, it took only a few moments of the frantic chatter for Oliver to realize that Emmaline was gripping his snout.

Her little claws covered his eyes, yet he could of seen clear as day the expression on Deryn's face as she looked for Alek. _I'm not the only one._ Thought Oliver loud and clear, that particular statement he didn't care if she heard.

"…And then he told me that it wasn't _my _fault, but still you are the best friend I could ever have! I could not stand it if you were even the slightest bit angry with me! Well of course if it is how you _really _feel I could stand it, because best friends should be honest with each other- if we even are best friends now! Oh my, if you are not my best friend anymore that means that you would not tell me things, so you _wouldn't _tell me if you were mad! Please oh _please _tell me if you are in the least bit unsatisfied with my company and I will do all in my power to-"

"Emmaline!" Deryn shouted, often having to speak for her Dæmon, "What are you blathering about?"

The little mouse did not reply, or, for that case, remove her claws from Olvier's face.

Deryn shot him a mental warning. More than anything he wanted to calm her. To tell her everything was fine, that he was not angry. Silence remained.

"I was wondering if Olivia was angry with me, or didn't like me, or anything of that sort." Emmaline said in a steady voice, her royal composure returning as she stepped of his eyelids.

"I can assure you that she's not angry in the slightest," Deryn said.

The little mouse glanced at Deryn, then to Oliver, who was looking awkwardly down his snout and trying his hardest to hold her gaze.

"If you wouldn't mind," she said to the both of them, "I would rather Olivia tell me that."

A shiver ran down both Dæmon and mistress spine.

"Do not get me wrong, I like you as much as Alek does, a friend of his is a friend of mine," she looked directly into Oliver's eyes now, "…and I know that it may be painful for you to talk because of your vow. But I need to hear this. From you. I will do anything just to hear your voice once. That's all I would need, Olivia. I've never loved anyone apart from Alek in my life, always feared everyone, but I am not afraid of you. Because I love you and I know you can trust me."

Months ago, Alek had asked Deryn if she would escape back into Istanbul with him. At the time, Oliver had assumed that she would say yes. Everything in her being was about to say yes too, she wanted follow the prince to hell. But somehow she managed to say no. For better or for worse. Later, when Oliver had asked, she explained that it was why he said it that she refused. The Dæmon did not understand, if he could talk he might've said yes without her consent. Now he understood it some. Of course, the two statements were very different. Alek had faced her thinking she was a boy and treating her as such, just as Emmaline probably only dared to say those words because she thought she spoke to a girl. It was the same effect however, and Deryn knew that he felt it.

"Emmaline," Deryn cleared her throat, "We have been called to the spine. For now you'll have to take my word for it."

Grudgingly, Oliver bowed his head, letting Emmaline slide to the ground. She never broke his stare on the way down. Eerie, in a sense, though it looked both sweet and humorous from Deryn's point of view. He would get hell for it later, no doubt.

***ONE WALK TO THE SPINE LATER*******

When Deryn met Mr. Rigby at the spine he immediately told her to go to the Captain's quarters.

"He knew you were delivering breakfast to that count character, cant have those Clankers knowing when you are being given secret missions from the captain." He winked as Deryn died a little inside from the irony.

Oliver blocked out Deryn's inner rambling about how vexing the crew's attitude was to the Clankers who have saved the _Leviathan _three times. He knew by now that it was just her excuse for defending them and finding more reason to like Alek. She and Lillit were not too different in that sense. Save what is dear to a woman and they'd love you for life-

Wait.

Did that mean Oliver could…?

Never mind.

Finally arriving at the Captain's door both Oliver and Deyrn snapped out of their separate thoughts.

"At ease Mr. Sharp," the captain said when they entered, he didn't even look up to see her salute, "I have another little favor I need you to do for me."

This did not put either of the young inhabitants of the room at ease.

"When we get to Japan our Clanker friends will be escorted to Constitutional Monarchy," he said, "And I need you to go along with him, make sure nothing happens similar to the events in Constantinople."

"Pardon me sir," Deryn said, "But what do you mean when you say escort?"

The captain finally looked up.

"Well, our guests turned out to be quite…valuable in a sense," He cleared his throat, "But back on subject this mission will make up for the last one that you failed and-"

"Wait, captain," Deryn said, daring to interrupt, "You mean we're going to _sell _them?"

A cough.

"Mr. Sharp I would suggest you not speak out of turn to me," he said, "And sell is a harsh word for these matters."

"So you are selling them!" Deryn cried.

"This is not a matter of selling it is a matter or war. The Japanese have offered a solid alliance by sharing their fabrication technology, we shall offer a solid alliance by giving them our prized war prisoner," said the captain, "And please refrain from raising your voice."

"I'm sorry Captain, but is there anyone else you can send for this?" Said Deryn as a last resort.

"The Clanker Prince has had no personal contact with anyone else on this ship. He trusts you the most. He will do as you say," Another cough, the captain hesitated, as if even he didn't like this part of the plan, "He will believe that you are simply taking him to his ground lodgings, which _is _true in a sense, but even is he does not see things our way by the time he finds out they will all be in the hands of the Japanese authorities."

It was clear as day. But Deryn said it anyway.

"You want me to lie to him. To lead him into a prison cell."

"And you will lead him," The captains tone changed, finished with Deryn's obvious defiance to the idea, "I have been hearing many rumors throughout the ship about where your loyalties lie, Ms. Sharp. And yes, I know about your little secret, that count knew. He was who told me. Those Clankers can obviously not be trusted, they told the worst person on the ship to tell about your being female. All the more reason for you place your confidence in your ship, in your _country_. You will be given full wages for your last service to the air force if you do this for us, even though you obviously cannot stay your full term. I will promise that you'd get everything we owe you and might have owed you, plus traveling expenses for you to get back home. We would have to part in Tokyo, but it would be a proper dismissal and you would keep both your medal and any respect you still have for yourself. This is, of course, only if the mission goes well. If those Clankers disappear for any reason, you will be confined to your room for the duration of your stay with us and receive no payment." He didn't need to add, _"And we'll take your medal."_

Deryn had not moved for the entirety of the speech. Oliver had resisted the urge to growl. That _count!_ How dare he? Why in blazes would he do such a thing? All he had done was make things trickier for himself.

Even so, Deryn had to accept the mission. In front of the captain anyway. They both needed to talk with Alek, quickly.

On her way out the captain called out a final time.

"And of course, Ms. Sharp, it is not exactly a _prison _as much as it is a luxurious home with the only downside of not being able to leave. They will take good care of them."

"They are not animals," Deryn said to Oliver on the way out, "They are not a trade for a mere beastie either."

One thing was for certain. They had to talk to Alek and Emmaline.

It took too long to get to the Clanker's side of the ship. Finally, Deryn rapped her fists on the door to Alek's room.

It was opened without an answer.

"_YOU!" _Oliver hissed, forgetting that he was not meant to speak.

"Me," Replied Count Volger.

Deryn let her anger simmer, she had to talk to Alek first.

"I need to see Alek," She said.

The man cocked an eyebrow.

"One would think you would be looking for me," he said, "What do you need the young master for?"

"It doesn't really matter which one of you lot I talk to really. Let me in." Deryn said.

This surprised Oliver some. She was being awfully civil to the man who had stolen any happiness she could ever have again.

"What is it about?"

"What do you plan to do when you land in Japan?" Deryn asked, catching Oliver off guard. _What are you playing at? _He said mentally, hoping this time she could hear him.

"We will stay a night wherever the captain puts us and then make our escape I suppose." He said.

"And why did you tell the captain?" Deryn continued, "About me of course."

"That much should be obvious," he said, "Your use has run out to the extent of becoming bothersome. I needed to get rid of you before you convince the young master to return to this godless ship a second time."

"Alright then count, that's all I need." With that Deryn left him there, smirking and feeling a familiar sensation when he wins a battle of wits.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Asked Oliver when he knew they were alone.

"He probably knows some part of it," Deryn had her own smirk, "He doesn't think I'll do it. He thinks I fancy Alek too much."

_Well you do. _Thought Oliver.

"I may, Ollie, but I don't fancy _him _too much."


End file.
